


A Working Birthday

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Dresden Files - Butcher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year, another apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Working Birthday

Another year, another apocalypse. The crazies always come out tonight. Not only is it a night of power, but it's also popular with the cult crowd and the people who have more ability than brains. Funny, they're usually the same people. It's a double whammy of monsters and victims, with plenty of both. What is it with some people that they think inviting a Creature of the Abyss over for a beer will end well?

I'm not paid enough for this crap. Especially not for this crap on my birthday. I've worked on this night every year for ten years. Can't one damn Halloween go by without a tentacle monster?

This one's dead, though, and smelling a little like Popeye's. Say what you will about cliché, but electricity takes out damn near anything, from here or Beyond the Nevernever.

It also takes out about half of Chicago's power. Whoops.

A slow clap starts up behind me. One person, slightly muffled from gloves, and sarcastic enough that I resist the urge to check the walls for seepage. "Marcone."

"Dresden." Gentleman Johnny Marcone smiles and slips his hands into his pockets. It's sub-zero, the End That is Nigh weather and the man still looks like a king. Damn it. "Our hero, once again. Bravo."

"Can it, Marcone. I'm tired and covered with sushi. This is not the time to be on my shit list." And I just finished saving his ass, but that's sort of a given. I just saved a lot of asses. Apocalypse and all.

"Eloquent as always, Dresden. Fortunately, I've no intentions of being on your list." The streetlights are out, but the moon is just bright enough on the snow to see him smile. "I understand it's your birthday."

"Yeah. And?"

"Perhaps you would care for a celebratory dinner?" While I'm busy picking up my jaw, he laughs. It's a good laugh, low and dark. I'm pretty sure I heard something like it in a porno once. "And perhaps some drinks?"

This can't be happening. "Are you asking me out?"

"I believe I am."

This _is_ happening. What the hell?

Then again, it's Halloween—a night for the strange and bizarre. There's not much weirder than this. Anyway, stopping an apocalypse isn't a paying job, and I'm broke. Only an idiot turns down a free meal. "Okay. But I get to choose the place."

I'll never admit to blushing when he smiles. It's cold out here, okay? "It's a date."


End file.
